


Сердце успокоилось

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Найвз не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз о чем-то просил, но это самая горячая и искренняя просьба в его жизни.
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Сердце успокоилось

**Author's Note:**

> цитаты из манга-канона, -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:) А обращенье с точками на манер восклицательного и вопросительного знаков прошу всецело оставить на моей совести.

_Что-то кончается…  
Струны под пальцами  
шепчут невесело  
кто же мы?  
здесь ли мы?  
жарко и холодно  
небо расколото  
плачущим облаком  
падает колокол  
бег над карнизами  
кончился тризною  
пиршество памяти  
вспыхнувшим пламенем  
все уровняется  
бег и сумятица  
верность, прощанье  
слезы, страданье  
смех, равнодушье  
клятвы ненужные  
в каждом мгновеньи  
освобожденье  
вьюгой и стужею  
полночь обрушилась  
веки смыкаются…  
Что начинается!?_  
Ангэлен. Лабиринт

— Убей меня… Вэш. Для тебя нет иного будущего!  
Так думали все, не только он. Что думал сам Вэш, вряд ли кто-то когда-то узнает, хотя его немой крик определенно был услышан. Бороться до конца и всегда идти своей собственной дорогой — вот, пожалуй, главная отличительная черта их обоих. Ведь они же всё-таки братья.  
Атака заканчивается тем, что дуло револьвера Вэша холодит висок. И Найвз ждет этого выстрела, как объятья. Осознанье того, насколько они стали далеки, хотя всегда должны были быть вместе — _всегда хотели быть вместе_ — горчит сильнее крови. Это моя вина. Так стреляй же, _ну!.._  
Мир разрывает ужасающий звук: это гигантское дуло готовится выплюнуть в них свой снаряд. На гашетку нажимает Живой Завод с Земли, Хроника.  
— _Вэш!!.._ — жар выстрела и кровь брата заливают кожу. Вэш умудрился сделать ещё что-то — и на них сыпяться какие-то обломки.  
— Улетай, Найвз.  
Он все еще в шоке, и Вэш сам отращивает крылья и выносит их из-под корабля землян.   
— Вэш!.. Черт!! Почему!.. _Ты идиот!!_  
«Перья» летят по ветру, глаза Вэша закрываются, и они начинают падать.  
— Вэш!..  
Они падают, падают, падают.  
Крылья вырастают едва ли не быстрее, чем он желает этого, а брат обмякает в его руках безвольной куклой. За спиной готовится новый выстрел, и Найвз напрягает все силы — оказывается, их ещё довольно много. Выстрел землянки так и не обжигает спину, и они летят, летят, туда, где их не достанут.  
Восходящее большое солнце бритвой режет глаза, горячий ветер обжигает слизистые и уносит частицы его тела. Найвз не обращает вниманья. Два сердца бьются наперегонки со временем, одно еле как, другое — паровым молотом, за двоих, а драгоценная энергия вытекает точно кровь из вскрытой вены. Лишь бы только это артериальное кровотеченье не прикончило его прямо в полете!.. И Найвз летит, машет немеющими крыльям, дышит за двоих пересыхающими легкими.  
Говорят, загнанный зверь доверяется первому встречному в минуты отчаянья, потому что иной надежды нет. А ещё говорят, что в храме всегда можно найти убежище, кем бы ты ни был. Найвз не знает наверняка, что это за строенье с тремя крестами на крыше, но там люди, и он кидается к ним и кричит, а спазм из равно безграничных отчаянья и надежды пульсирует в горле:  
— Он… спас всех! Он… важен для всех! — Найвз не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз о чем-то просил, но это самая горячая и искренняя просьба в его жизни. Невысказанная просьба. Спаси моего брата, человек! Спаси! У меня нет сил, у меня совсем нет сил, я не могу, я не могу, _я не могу_ потерять его. Только не теперь. Не сейчас. _Никогда._ Время не обратить вспять, путь не пройти заново, но я. не могу. его. потерять!  
Человек, заслоняющий собой ребенка, смотрит на него шалыми от ужаса глазами… и переводит взгляд на Вэша. А потом кивает, напряженно и сосредоточенно.  
— Неси его в дом. Сделаю, что смогу. Идем, Карлито.  
Мужчина и мальчик разворачиваются обратно к дому. Найвза чуть не сбивает с ног горячая волна благодарности (тоже впервые в жизни), но он собирает каждую каплю энергии в кулак, перехватывает брата поудобней и спешит к дому.  
Дом оказывается чем-то вроде склада. Банки (с краской? или все-таки с едой?), коробки, тому подобная дребедень. Это не важно. Мужчина сбросил всё с одной их полок, накрыл более-менее чистым полотнищем. Антисанитария, но выбирать не приходится, и Найвз аккуратно укладывает брата на импровизированный операционный стол. Мужчина молча помогает стянуть с Вэша одежду, мальчик тем временем окатывает спиртом инструменты и бинты. Раны Вэша смертельны, но он выживет, _должен_ выжить. В конце концов, они, Живые Заводы, невероятно живучи, Найвз знает это по собственному опыту. И чтобы так оно и было, вкладывает в Вэша столько сил, сколько может. Не все, так как чувствует, что ещё немного, и начнет распадаться на части. Это лишнее.  
Голова почти нестерпимо болит и кружится, и Найвз выходит на улицу, накинув на плечи попавшуюся под руку рвань — дышать кровью и парами спирта уже невыносимо. Где-то внутри крепнет уверенность, что с Вэшем всё будет хорошо. Он успел его спасти.  
Во внутреннем дворике оказывается дерево — молоденькая яблоня — и клочок лужайки вокруг него. Ясно, это дом при геостанции. Найвз ёжится на ветру. Он очень устал, и глаза слипаются, и хочется есть… Если бы на яблоне были плоды, он бы съел их.  
— Вау! Что это?!  
Оказывается, мальчишку выставили на улицу — или он сам вышел, чтобы не смотреть, как Вэшу зашивают брюшную полость.  
— Яблоки!! Но почему они так растут?  
По идее от этих воплей артерии в его бедной голове должны бы лопнуть. Но сердцебиенье замедлилось, и кровь не гудит больше неумолимым колоколом. Ему… тихо и спокойно?.. Впервые за столько лет!  
— Они должны быть едой! — поясняет Найвз очевидное, но его, видимо, не поняли. Не суть, есть вещи поважней. Он делает шаг — вперёд.  
— Эх? Ух… Куда ты? — удивляется мальчик.  
— Скажи Вэшу.  
— Эм… Ну… Вэш! Бесполезно. _Вэш!!_  
Найвз не находит сил, чтобы удивится подобной бестолковости. Сердце бьется всё медленней и тише. Он так устал от всего этого, от странствий, от борьбы, оказавшейся такой бессмысленной… Вэш будет в порядке. Теперь он чувствовал это точно. А значит, можно наконец отдохнуть — и Найвз закрывает глаза. Рванье падает с плеч, их больше не саднит, всё становится так легко, светло и спокойно. 


End file.
